Turning right,turning left
by een nihc
Summary: After 3 years of parting,it's time for them to stop running away from what is inevitable.chapter 16 is up!Part I FINISH. RukiaIchigo, IchigoOrihime, RenjiRukia
1. Rukia : Thank you

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 1 : Thank You

* * *

The weather is so hot today. It felt so uncomfortable that my robe is sticking to my skin like a second layer of skin due to the sweat. I hate summer. 

Oh, I just happened to pass by here after I had finished off a hollow nearby today. Anyway, it isn't important. Here I am, wandering alone in our former school compound. I was never really a student here. It was merely for the cover up. But strangely, I do miss this place sometimes.

The school seems so quiet today. Isn't it supposed to be a school day today? Wait... of course, it's summer break now. I'm making myself an idiot. If you are here, I bet you'll knock my head and yell at me "baka!" But you can't really blame me, you know? You see, there's no such thing as "summer break" in Soul Society, more so for the shinigamis. We are on duties all year round. You human are so damn lucky.

I heard that you had left the school and enter a university. Yes, I still overhear bits and pieces of your news every now and then, although no one ever mentioned your name in my presence in Soul Society. Everyone just pretend like nothing had ever happened. It annoys me that they still treat me like a baby after all these that had happened. I've grown up now and I can take care of myself, thank you.

Perhaps they thought it's best for me to forget and move on. Perhaps they are right about that. I should have move on with life by now. It had already been three years, for God's sake. But something is always in the way whenever I tried to forget you and move on. Maybe it was just me - I'm not ready to let go and move on yet.

Much to my delight, everything in our former classroom still looks pretty much the same from the time I left. I still remember exactly where we sat in the class. I sat just next to you, third seat in the forth row. Memory is a weird thing. Small things that you never think is important enough to remember at the moment will somehow find its place in your mind and surprise you later in life.

The class looks neat except that the desks and chairs are so dusty that I can even draw on it with my finger. Speaking of drawing, it is still a favourite past time of mine, especially drawing bunny cartoons! I'll never get tired of it. Feeling the itch to draw, I begin to draw a bunny on the dusty surface of my desk. My finger tip turns grey after I finished drawing but I don't give a care. I'm having fun and it is all that matters.

Before I realize it, the sun is already setting and its golden ray lit the entire room in a warm, golden shade. It reminds me of the shade of your hair, so warm and bright. I used to avoid looking at you sometimes because the brightness of your orange hair would hurt my eyes if I stare too long, especially under the daylight. I prefer night. My mind is more at peace during the night time.

But then again, you and I, we are so different from each other since the very first day that we met. We are from two different worlds and nothing we can do can change that. I think it's time for me to leave now. I shouldn't really be here in the first place.

But just before I leave, I can hear some suspicious noise coming from the other side of the wall outside the school. My curiosity gets the better of me and I move nearer to the source of the noise. Suddenly, I heard a girl gasps, "What? What if we get caught?"

"Shh...don't be so loud! Trust me, we won't," a guy said in a lowered voice.

My body freeze for a moment. Is that your voice? Could it be that I mistaken somebody's voice instead of you? Before I can think any further, a hand already gripped the edge of the wall. Looks like whoever he/she is, is trying to climb over! I flee at once! I know it's silly. Ordinary people can't see me, but just in case it is you, I'm not prepared to let you see me yet.

A figure creep to the top of the wall when I'm just in time to hide myself on a big tree at the field. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Orihime! Next, a figure leaps effortlessly onto the wall beside her. The orange hair of that figure can be seen clearly even from a distance. The moment when the figure lifts his chin, I know I can't be wrong. It is you! You are smiling to her. How I miss seeing you smile again like this, a true smile from the heart, that's it!

What am I supposed to do now? I shut my eyes tight and I begin to feel dizzy, unable to think at the moment. I can only pray that you did not see me. I only open my eyes again when I hear you saying, "Come on, I'll catch you down here."

You already landed on the ground and ready to catch Orihime with your arms stretched out. She hesitates for a while but at last she jumps. She doesn't land in your arms but landed flat on top of you instead. It is quite a comical scene and I would have laughed out loud if it wasn't you.

She apologizes frantically as she pushes herself off you. "Sorry, Ichigo. I'm really sorry! Are you hurt?" Her face is as red as a tomato.

"No, I'm fine," you answer quite calmly, considering the circumstances. A few minutes later, both of you get up and disappear from my sight as you sneak into the school building.

So, I guess this is it. Nothing happened between us. And it is the best that way. It isn't going to change anything even if something does happen. It'll only turn out worse, much worse. But I must admit that I do feel slightly sour and disappointed, just slightly. My heart isn't made of stone, though sometimes I wish that it is, especially at times like this.

You deserve to be happy like now. I will not step in your way this time. Orihime is a nice girl. Treat her well. As for me, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really. This I promise you. Thank you for everything, Ichigo. And I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart.


	2. Ichigo : Sleepless night

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 2 : Sleepless night

* * *

I can't sleep tonight. I just lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking about many things that happened today. Yes, many things have happened today. I'm dating with Orihime today and it was our first date. But this is not the reason why I'm sleepless tonight.

How should I begin? Maybe I should start from Orihime first. I must say it is quite a strange feeling to date a close friend whom you have known for years. I mean Orihime and I have known each other since high school. I have never viewed our relationship as anything more besides friendship. That is until the day when she walked up to me, suddenly gave me a peck on my cheek and told me that she likes me for all these years.

I went to confide to Tatsuki later but it was obviously a mistake. She scolded me mercilessly for being so blind all these years when everyone else knows about it. How can I not see it all these years? The way her eyes light up every time when she saw me, the way she blushed and the way she always avoid direct eye contact with me whenever I speak to her... I guess Tatsuki is right that I must have been blind.

I trully admire Orihime's bravery and she really surprised me by her confession. She put me to shame that a soft mannered girl like her is much honest about her feelings compared to a guy like me. That's when I decided to give it a try, give both of us a chance to see if things can develop from here.

Everything turned out well except that she accidentally splashed her coke on my pants when we ate at the fast food restaurant, soaked my shoulder with tears and smeared her non waterproof mascara when we were watching a romantic movie in the cinema, and... I'll leave it and explain later. In short, we did things that most dates did – eating lunch together, went to the cinema later, hanging out in the shopping mall for a while (I can't stand shopping) before I walked her home.

Everything is just fine until I ruined it all on our way back to her home when we passed by our former high school. I could not explain what got into me but the sudden impulse to sneak into the school was overwhelming that I just could't resist it at the moment. When I told Orihime my plan, her big and innocent eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? What if we get caught?"

But she gave in eventually and climbed to my back in order to get herself onto the wall. Once she succeeded, I leaped onto the wall myself. That's when I suddenly felt that someone is watching us from a distance but I didn't sense any presence of a hollow. So I decided not to tell Orihime and act as if nothing happens. I didn't want to alarm her for nothing.

I tried to catch Orihime from the ground but being true to herself, she landed flat on top of me instead. She apologized frantically for the _n _time (sigh) but I comforted her that I am fine. Whatever/whoever it is, I could still felt its gaze watching us. So I got up quickly and sneaked into the school building with her.

I was fully on my guard and I didn't talk much. Being as sensitive as her, I think she noticed it too. But she tried her best to keep smiling and cracking up silly jokes while we walked in the building. Oddly, that thing did not follow us into the building and I loosened up a bit.

A tiny, warm feeling crept up to my chest when I saw that our former classroom hasn't changed much. I still remember exactly where we sat in the class. I went to my seat but something caught my eyes. A bunny cartoon was drawn childishly on the desk next to me. It used to be Rukia's seat. _Rukia..._ her name struck me in the head.

It was her! Only she would know how to draw such a stupid bunny. The mark was still fresh on the dusty surface. She was here not long ago! Shit! Could it be her? I got up and hurried out from the class immediately.

"Ichigo, wait!" I heard Orihime's voice behind me but I did not glance back or halt to wait for her. I kept on running until I reached the field. But no one was there. She was gone. I stood there in silence until Orihime finally caught up with me.

"Ichigo..." she called me softly.

"I'm sorry. Let's go home now." I cut her off before she had any opportunity to say anything else.

Neither of us spoke on our way home. The atmosphere was heavy and there was an awkward silence between us. We were both drowning in our own thoughts. At last when we reached her house, I asked her, "Don't you want to ask me anything?"

"It's not necessary. If you want to tell me, you will. I'll just wait until the day you are ready to tell." She answered calmly. Her eyes shone with bitterness for a second, but they recovered quickly enough, so quickly that I was left wondering if I had just imagined it. She gave me a faint smile before she turned her back and went into her house.

You have once said something similiar to me before. It was the day when I visited my mother's grave with my family three years ago. I asked you the same question. What have I done? I cursed myself for being such an idiot to ever bring up that question. I have hurt both of you. Can you ever forgive me?

Orihime... she deserves a better guy than me. She deserves to be with someone who'll trully cherish her. I'm sorry. I've tried but I'm just not that guy.

But I'm certain of one thing for now, more than ever. I want you back, Rukia. Tomorrow I shall pay a visit to Uruhara's shop. That man always has a way with things. But will you wait for me? This time I promise I'll never let you go again no matter what.


	3. Orihime : tomorrow

Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate you taking the time to encourage me to continue.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 3 : Tomorrow

* * *

It was my fault, wasn't it? I've ruined our fist date. I shouldn't have splashed the coke on your pants, shouldn't have embarrassed you by crying in the cinema, and shouldn't have fallen on top of you when you were trying to catch me on the ground. There are too many things I shouldn't have done. You probably won't ask me out again.

How I wish I could turn back time so that I can take the chance to fix things.

Honestly, I never thought that you would ask me out in the first place. It would be embarrassing to see each other again after I had told you how I feel about you. My worst fear is that you will avoid me in every way you can. But you didn't. I couldn't believe myself when you asked me out that day. Everything seemed so unreal for a moment. It was just too good to be true!

You made me so happy in a way that I couldn't describe. I mean you made my dream come true. It was my sweetest dream. I had a hard time to pick the right outfit that I will wear today, not that I have much to choose from. It is just that I want to leave you with a good impression on this very special date. It meant so much to me because you meant so much to me.

Maybe I should have stopped you when you suggested sneaking into our former high school. It seems like a bad idea. But I decided to trust you when you convinced me that it will be fine. I already noticed the change in you when we entered the school compound. You suddenly became very quiet and your eyes are scanning the surrounding silently like you were in search of something, but you didn't mention anything to me. I guess you didn't want to worry me.

The atmosphere was dense and I tried my best to crack some silly jokes to loosen your tension. I think it did work for a while and it brought some relief when I saw you started smiling again. But everything started falling apart when you suddenly ran out from the classroom before I can comprehend what happened. I could only hurry after you. You did not halt or glance back. The fear that I'm going to lose you grew in me when I lost sight of you round the corner. You were too fast for me. I couldn't keep up with your pace.

What is it that makes you run like that? A hollow? But I was too occupied to think at that moment anyway. When I finally found you at the field, the sight of you made me even more worry of you. You were just standing there, unmoving, eyes fixing to an unknown distance in front of you.

I couldn't see anything unusual around. So I approached you and stood in front of you instead to have a closer look on you. You didn't flinch and let alone aware of my existence. You were practically looking through me. I was standing right in front of you yet you didn't see me.

"Ichigo..." I called you softly as I tried not to startle you. It was a while before you spoke again.

"I'm sorry. Let's go home now." That's all you said to me.

On our way back to my house, both of us remained in silence while I tried my best to recall every detail. Oh God, I recognize that face of yours. You wore that same face after we returned from the Soul Society whenever you thought no one was looking. Kuchiki-san chose to stay. We all knew you had a hard time to accept it. So I tried to act in my usual manner, in hope to make you feel better.

Things started to unfold to me now. It was Kuchiki-san, wasn't it? You were hoping to see her again. I couldn't help but felt a dull pain in my chest. After all these years, you still longed to see her again. I have always been by your side these three years. Had these years mean nothing to you at all?

It is always for her. Your heart is so full that you have no room for me. She is the one who changed your world, not me. I knew it all along yet I have let myself hope – hope about things that will never be.

"Don't you want to ask me anything?" your question echoed in my head. If I ask, will you tell? No, you won't. Then I shall wait. Like the last time when you fought with captain Byakuya in Soul Society, I can only wait and hope that you will win and stay alive. I never regretted that I went to the Soul Society with you to save her. It is only then that I could finally fully understand how important Kuchiki-san is to you. My only regret is my own incompetence.

"It's not necessary. If you want to tell me, you will. I'll just wait until the day you are ready to tell."

I don't know how I managed to utter those words when I was overwhelmed by the urge to ask you about what happened, how I managed to hold myself together when everything inside me is shattering, how I managed to smile to you when I really felt like crying... I guess I care too much for you. You have enough burden of your own. The last thing I want is to be your burden.

Like I said it was only a dream. I forget that no one can stay in a dream forever. This dream that I allowed myself to dream will be awaken the minute when the alarm clock of reality rings. Those few steps to my doorway suddenly seemed like thousand miles ahead. It took all my strength to reach the door and shut it behind me.

You will never see me cry. I won't let you. One drop, two drops... I can almost hear my tears hitting the floor but I did not make any other noise. Everything seems so quiet tonight, so quiet that it seems like time had stop. I let myself swallowed by this silence and darkness surrounding me. When dawn comes, it will be time for me to wake up and open my eyes to see. I have been lingering in my dreams too long for my own good.

You too, Ichigo kun. You should go after her for your own happiness. It's never too late. Time heals everything, they say. I would like to believe that but not today, maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a different day.

* * *

Author's notes: I sort of pity Orihime but still I think it's pretty obvious that I favour the pairing of Ichigo x Rukia : p Sorry to all Orihime x Ichigo fans out there.

Coming up next : Renji! I think he's rather protective of Rukia. So expect more angst in it. Hope you'll enjoy reading.


	4. Renji : Distance

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 4 : Distance

* * *

You are late today. I keep pacing back and forth along the corridor in the 13th division office while waiting for you to return. I have a bad feeling about this. Those idiots... they shouldn't have sent you to the real world. What if something happened to you and I'm not there to protect you? What if... Urgh.. so many things could have happened and I can only make wild guesses like a fool.

Even though three years had passed since that boy left Soul Society, I know he never left your mind. Your sky is constantly overcastted no matter how brightly the sun shines ever since. I'd do anything to see you happy again, Rukia. Anything...

Then my thoughts are cut abruptly when I see you walking down the hall. Much to my relief, you have finally returned safely. "Rukia..." I call out to you but you merely look up and smile before you continue your way. I hurry down and meet you halfway.

"You came back late. Is everything going fine in the real world?" I ask while trying to find clues from your face but that damn Kuchiki facade on your face refuse to give away anything.

"Yes, everything is in order. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report to Ukitake taichou." You only halt briefly before you excuse yourself to leave. But I refuse to take this, especially from you. I grab your wrist before you can walk pass me. "Rukia..." I repeat your name with a more demanding voice. I can feel you are hiding something.

"Everything is in order, huh? So why are you late?"

"It's none of your business," you say icily without even looking at me. "I said I have to report to Ukitake taichou, now will you please excuse me," you persist.

When you realize shortly that I have no intention to let you go, you start trying to wrench your wrist out of my grasp. But I'm not a vice captain for nothing. It'll be a joke if I can't even handle a petite girl like you.

"Let go of me, moron!" you yell at me. Great, now I'm a moron to you.

"Stop lying to me," I search deep into your eyes like I'm going to bore a hole in you.

"I have nothing to tell. Or do I disappoint you that nothing happened because you wish that something had happen, vice captain?" you reply sarcastically. I can feel my blood fuming although I know you said that on purpose just to get on my nerves. I hate it when you call me _vice captain_ and you knew it. When it comes to getting on my nerves, you always know where to poke the right spot.

"Yes, you disappoint me." _You disappoint me because you still won't let me share with you. Every time I try to care, you'll push me away. _

Shock is written all over your face as your facade crumbles. For a brief moment, I allow myself to take pleasure in tearing down your facade. I guess you'd never thought that I'll answer you like this.

"So?" you ask as you raise your brow. Your facade is up again soon enough.

You still seem so distant from me. I couldn't reach you no matter how hard I tried. After all these years of chasing your footsteps, I still couldn't keep up with your pace. You never halt or glance back. Maybe if you did, you'll see. You'll see that I'm trying my best. But I guess my best is still not good enough for you, not good enough for the Kuchiki.

"Ah, nothing. You may go now, Kuchiki-san." I return your courtesy.

I loosen my grip and let you go. I suddenly feel a weariness that I have not felt for a long time, a weariness that drains away all my energy from my mind and body. We look perfectly like strangers as our shoulders brushes and we walk pass each other in opposite direction. My footsteps have never been heavier.

Why and how we ended up like this, Rukia? We have grown up together in Rukongai and joined the shinigami academy together. All those years... just gone by before I realize how much I have missed. It is at time like this that I miss hearing you call me Renji again. Where is the Rukia that I once knew?

I guess we have both changed over these years. Come to think about it, our distance had grown ever since you were adopted to the Kuchiki family. But we allowed it to grow so much that the gap between us now can never be bridged anymore. I didn't know who to blame on this. So I blamed it all on that human kid, Ichigo. I blamed him for taking you away from me and for changing you into someone that I no longer recognize.

It is only now that I realize no one is to be blamed. Our life has drifted apart long ago. It's just that I refuse to admit it stubbornly. I'm just clinging on those precious memories we shared while I try desperately to find our way back to the closeness that we once shared.

Forgive me, Rukia. I have made you wait too long.

Nothing I do now can ever compensate you. I wish I had told you all these but I guess it is too late now. You don't need me now. But if you ever need my help someday in the future, you know where to find me. I'm never that far away from you.

* * *

Author's note: I never thought this chapter will ended up like this. I was planning to write something like Renji and Rukia will start a fight or something like they always did. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. 


	5. Rukia : Facade

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 5 : Facade

* * *

I knew problem was awaiting me the moment I saw you waiting for me at the 13th division office. I tried to slip away from you unnoticing but failed. "Rukia..." you called out to me. I merely look up and smile before I continue my way. Just leave me alone, please. There are too many things in my head. Now is really not the time to talk.

Shit! I curse in my heart when you come down and meet me halfway. Why won't you just leave me alone?

"You came back late. Is everything going fine in the real world?" you ask as you examine me carefully.

I know you are only showing your concern. But I know you too well. You will never sit back and do nothing if I tell you what happened. I have no choice but to put on my facade because I can't afford to give anything away. Pretending to ignore someone who care so much is not as easy as one might think. But I have to do it, not only for me, but also for you.

"Yes, everything is in order. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report to Ukitake taichou." I know it is a lame excuse but I can't think of something better at the moment. So I use Ukitake taichou as a convenient excuse to take leave. But apparently you refuse to buy it.

"Rukia..." You grab my wrist and repeat my name, more sternly this time.

"Everything is in order, huh? So why are you late?" you stare hard at me. I'm sorry. I can't answer you that question. It is too close to the answer.

"It's none of your business," I reply icily. "I said I have to report to Ukitake taichou, now will you please excuse me." Please just let me leave. I don't want to hurt you further.

One thing we share in common is our stubbornness. Being as stubborn as you are, you still grip my wrist firmly no matter how hard I struggle to wrench my wrist out of your grasp.

"Let go of me, moron!" I finally yell at you. You still won't let go. You really are such moron sometimes.

"Stop lying to me."

I can feel the chill send down my spine as your intense gaze piercing its way through my facade. I have to end this fast.

"I have nothing to tell. Or do I disappoint you that nothing happened because you wish that something had happen, _vice captain_?" I call you that in purpose, of course.

"Yes, you disappoint me."

Your answer really caught me off guard. When I look into your eyes, I can see that you meant what you said but not in that way. We both know it.

"So?" I put on my facade again and lash out my final, fatal blow.

You freeze to my word for a moment. The shock and hurt in your eyes wrench my heart although I will never show it to you.

"Ah, nothing. You may go now, Kuchiki-san." you return my courtesy. That much I deserve it.

You finally loosen your grip and let me go. Our shoulders brushes as we walk pass each other in opposite direction. But there is no comfort from it and the weight upon my heart will not go away.

I'm sorry for everything, Renji. I'm sorry for leaving you behind in the academy, sorry for not seeing what you gave up for me when you said you were happy for me that I was adopted by the Kuchiki family, sorry for making you go through the fight with my brother to save me, sorry for hurting you with my mean words...

You have always worried for me and tried your best to shield me from any harm. But I have nothing to offer you in return. This time I promise myself that it will be different. I will be strong and I shall never let you worry for me and protect me again. This is the least I can do for you.

We never get along well as far as I can recall. We always irritate each other, get into a fight and ignore each other after that every time we meet. Maybe that is why I never told you that I'm actually grateful to have you as a friend and that you will always be my true friend. As much as I refuse to admit it, you are one of those few people who know me as Rukia, not Kuchiki.

So please stop worrying for me, Renji. The things that were in the way are gone now. I begin to see what the present is for the first time in decades. Maybe I will even stop ruing the past one day and see the future instead. There are so many possibilities ahead. What I had was beautiful but the unknown is more beautiful still.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is finished pretty quick. Things just flow to me and I had to write. Your reviews are my inspiration. I hope this chapter will compliment the previous one nicely. Yeah, cheers for girl power. 


	6. Ichigo : Lost and Found

Thank you to all those who reviewed! It makes all my hard work worthwhile. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 6 : Lost and Found

* * *

I woke up early this morning although I didn't have much sleep last night. Karin, Yuzu and father were still sleeping soundly when I left the house. That is all I need because the last thing I need is to bicker with that old man this early in the morning. It'll be a complete waste of energy.

When I reached Urahara's shop, his shop was not open yet as the day is still early. So I decided to wait outside. But just when I was about to lean against the wall to make myself comfortable, the door was slid open unexpectedly and I saw Urahara walked out from his shop. Apparently he just woke up as he started to yawn and stretch his back lazily. It was only a brief moment before he noticed me.

"Well, well. What got you here this early, Kurosaki san?" he asked with an exaggerating "I'm surprise" kind of expression on his face. But I doubt he ever caught surprised by anything and he had probably half expected me. So I didn't bother to answer him either.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" he asked again. I simply shrugged. "Then let's go in and have some tea, shall we?" he suggested and beckoned me to follow him into the shop.

When I gaze at his back, I still have this awkward feeling that he is familiar yet alien to me at the same time. He had saved my life countless time for the last three years and he had taught me many things, but apart from that, I still don't have a clue of who he really is. To me, he is still the mysterious man who always wears a silly stripy hat and a pair of wooden sandals. He never talks about himself and he only reveals what he thinks is necessary for one's knowledge, nothing more than that.

I know I'm forever in debt of him because I would have died three years ago if not because of him. In fact, I would never become a shinigami again and went to Soul Society to save Rukia if not because of him.

He always happened to appear from nowhere every time when I got myself into trouble without fail. Yet I wish I never have to see him again because every time I do, it only means that I'm in trouble again and I need him to save my ass out of it. I hate myself for being so weak, so helpless. But here I'm asking for his help again.

When we finally reach the end of a long, narrow corridor, Urahara slides open the door and reveal an airy guest room. There is only a low desk on the tatami-covered floor at the center of the room. After we have seated, Urahara starts humming an unknown tune cheerfully while taking his time to prepare some green tea.

He doesn't seem like he is going to start the conversation anytime soon. When the tea is finally served, still neither of us breaks the silence, each waiting for the other party to initiate it first.

I draw a deep breath before I dive straight to the point, "I need your help again."

"What kind of help?" he asks and takes a sip of his tea.

"I want Rukia back."

"That's very bold of you to ask," he continues sipping his tea. "Tell me, Kurosaki san. Why now?"

"Why? It doesn't matter. What that matters is I want her back now." I scoff.

"Hm" he set down his cup. "Interesting." With that he gets up and heads towards the door. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

As if he can hear my mind loud, he says, "Well, what are you waiting there? Let's get started."

"Now?" I gulp at the thought.

"What's the matter? It was you who say you want her back NOW." He sneers.

Suddenly I feel the burn on my face as though being slapped and it makes me realize how foolish and selfish I am. I only think of myself. I made it sound all too easy for him like he can simply chant some spells and wave a magic wand like a wizard and then "puff" Rukia will appears right before my eyes like magic.

"I'm sorry," I bit my lower lip. "I'm a fool to say that."

He is about to leave the room but my apology makes him halt at the door. "What did you just say?" he turns his head and asks.

I know he heard me but he wants to hear it once more. "I said I'm S-O-R-R-Y." I spit out the words loudly, making sure he can hears it this time.

"That's better. You better mean what you said," he jeers. "I ain't taking any orders or crap from kids like you." Maybe I've only imagined it, but for a split second he suddenly seems towering over me when he fixes his sharp gaze on me. I have to look away from him, unable to bear his intense gaze. Then after a while of what seems to stretch to eternity, he releases me from his gaze and returns to his seat.

"She was here yesterday. I didn't see her but I know she was here in Karakura." I reveal slowly. It took me a long while before I can compose my thoughts and put it into words. Urahara continues to drink and refill his empty cup silently as he peers at me through the steam of his tea cup, waiting for me to continue.

"I've tried desperately to forget her and erase all the proof of her existence like she was never here. But I have fooled nobody but myself that life is still the same without her. I want to stop running away now."

As I let my own words sink in, I found a new strength and determination, that if Urahara will not help me, I'll find other way, my way to reach her. All those worries that clouded my mind are swept away suddenly, leaving my mind crystal clear now. I grab the tea cup in front of me which its liquid already cooled for a while and down it in one sip.

"So be it." he pulls his hat lower to cover his eyes.

I almost choke on my tea. I look up to him, speechless for a moment. "You mean, you're going to help me?"

He takes another sip from his cup calmly and clears his throat to speak, "I can help you arrange a meeting, but that's all I can do. The rest is up to you."

That is all I need to hear. "Thank you." I bow my thanks to him.

He curves his lips to smile and his voice is reverted back to his usual, carefree voice when he says, "Meet me here again tomorrow morning, but not as early as today, mind you."

"I think I'll go back to sleep a little while. You may help yourself here or go anytime you want." He yawns again before he gets up and leaves me alone in the room.

After he left, I leave his shop. Instead of going home straight away, I take another turn that heads to Orihime's house. It's another thing that I must do. I owe her my apology in more ways than one. I suppose I should at least start my apology with last night's incident.

* * *

I am in front of her doorsteps now. Various of scenes start playing in my mind as I wonder how I should speak to her. Then I sigh when I realize that there is no easy way to do this. _Be a man, coward!_ I hear a little voice scolding me inside my head. With that, I raise my fist and pound at her door.

She swings the door open after a few seconds. Needless to say, she is shocked to see me. Perhaps more shock than I had imagined when she jumps and stumbles backwards a few steps as she sees me. I frown when I notice her eyes are reddish and swollen. She has been crying perhaps all night long and it was because of me. I feel the urge to step forward and embrace her but I hold it back. It will only confuse her further.

"Ichi... Kurosaki kun?" she stops mid-way abruptly in uttering "Ichigo" and switches to call me "Kurosaki" instead.

I forget when was the last time she stopped calling me "Kurosaki" and started calling me "Ichigo", but I guess it all happened naturally since we have always fought the hollows together with Chad over these three years. It's weird to hear her calling me "Kurosaki" again.

"I'm sorry, Inoue. I never apologize about what happened last night." my jaw tightens as I apologize to her. I rarely apologize but maybe I should do it more often, especially to those that I care.

"It's okay. I understand..." she lowers her eyelids.

I don't know what more to say to her and I don't want to embarrass her by making a remark of her swollen eyes.

"Are we still friends?" she asks unexpectedly.

"Of course we are friends!" I'm surprise that she actually asked it.

"You must be thinking I'm stupid to ask, right?" she avoids my gaze and stares at her feet. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No, no at all. You are not stupid in any way, Inoue. In fact, you are smarter than me." How could she think in such a self-degrading way?

"Thank you, Kurosaki kun," she whispers.

"It's Ichigo kun," I correct her. She looks up and stares at me in surprise. Then she breaks into a warm, sincere smile.

"Right, Ichigo kun. And by the way, you can call me Ohime san," she winks at me. It is my turn to stare at her in surprise.

She burst to laugh suddenly. "Just kidding! You should see yourself. You looked so funny, Ichigo kun."

I let out a dry rustling sound and start to laugh with her. We both continue to laugh so hard that we almost roll on the floor. I can't remember when was the last time I laughed, but it is surely long ago that I almost forget how it's like to laugh again. It feels great, really. And it makes me wonder why I took so long to laugh again.

I guess it's never too late to pick up the pieces and start all over again if only I'd lowered my ego and admit my mistakes. That much I have learned today. And I'm suddenly unafraid of losing any more.

* * *

Author's note: This is the longest chapter that I wrote so far and it's the trickiest one to write. I hope I keep everyone in character, especially Urahara. I know little of him.

Special thanks to amwong88. You are the first to review and I appreciate that you still make time to review again.

Special thanks to Ruukii too, you are so KAWAII!

Next chapter is still unwritten yet but I already had some ideas in my mind. So, hopefully I can update soon.


	7. Rukia : Once Upon A Tree

Oh my, so happy to read your reviews!

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 7 : Once Upon A Tree

* * *

"Good morning, nii-sama," I bow slightly to greet my brother. Brother is meditating as usual on the porch before he goes off to serve as a shinigami captain. I'm about to leave the porch quietly because I know he doesn't like anyone to disturb him during his meditation.

"Rukia..."

"Yes, nii-sama. Anything?" I'm surprise that brother actually calls for me. Usually he will just nod with his eyes closed when I greet him.

"Is there anything troubling you?" his question makes me even more surprise and I'm speechless for a moment. Did he found out anything about yesterday? I begin to panic at the mere thought of it.

He opens his eyes slowly and gets up from his meditation position. Those deep eyes are forcing me to look back and I simply can't escape from them.

"Nothing, nii-sama. Everything is fine," I try my best to hide the tremble in my voice.

He knits his elegant eyebrows slightly. Then he walks towards me and places one hand on my shoulder. I can feel the weight on my shoulder, so immense like it almost sinks me into the floor.

"If you say so, Rukia." he pauses a while before he continues, "You're my sister. As long as you are, I'm here as a brother for you if anything."

I stare up to my brother's angular face in utter shock, only to find understanding in his eyes. He had never revealed any feelings for me. He has always been the strong, emotionless captain Kuchiki. But I know, deep down, somewhere hidden in his heart, he does care for me. If not, he wouldn't have risk his life to save me from Captain Ichimaru's sword. But it's still too much to hear it from him now. So great was the shock that I almost swoon and I have to fight to keep a hold on my senses to listen to his words.

"You should get going now or you'll be late," he reminds me as he walks out without a backward glance. Tears that are threatening finally escape and roll down my cheeks as I watch him disappearing from my sight. But this time it's the tears of joy.

_Thank you, nii-sama._

* * *

I didn't report myself at 13th divisions headquarter this morning. Instead I walked out from the gate of Seiretei and wandered further and further away into Rukongai. Time and distance soon pass out of my reckoning. By the time I realize it, I had gone very far. I'm all alone in the woods now. This is all I need, to be alone in a quiet place where no one can find me.

I climb onto a big, shady tree and sit there with my legs dangling over the branch. I have always loved to climb trees ever since I was a child. I can climb faster and higher than most boys, including Renji. And I'm still proud of it although I climb trees less often than I used to be now, especially not in Seiretei where everyone acknowledges me in the name of "Kuchiki".

I chuckle when I think back how this ability had saved me numerous times from the pursuit of those furious and cursing adults when I stole their water in Rukongai. I was a wild girl then. No one was there to teach me proper values such as modesty and courtesy. My only instinct was to survive each day in the harsh world.

Renji never quite understands my fascination with tree-climbing and he had always called me a weirdo. Maybe I'm a weirdo but it doesn't change my love for it. I simply love climbing trees because it makes me feel like I'm on top of the world and no one can reaches me there. I can spend hours of doing nothing except sitting on a tree and enjoying the quiet, solitary moment alone like now.

Many bittersweet memories start flowing back to me as the wind gently blows on my face. Those long, forgotten years that I spend my childhood in Rukongai, those years being adopted by brother and those few months which ultimately changed my life forever... I couldn't be more thankful of what life has offered me – sorrow and joy, tears and laughter which evidence a full life.

_Ichigo..._

I find myself whispering his name again. For once in decades, I allow myself to indulge in my reminiscence and think of him all I want. Just one last time. I really miss him, more than I ever admit. I miss his forever knitted brows, I miss his determined brown eyes, I miss his bright orange hair, I miss his unique scent...

And I miss sleeping in his closet, stealing his sister's pajamas and dresses, walking to school with him, hitting him to unconsciousness with the Sanrei gloves, riding on his back as he rushed towards the area where the Hollow was, watching him fighting the hollows and winning...

I wonder what he is doing now. Maybe he is slashing some hollows now. If that's so, I need not worry for him because he can handle any hollow thrown at him now. Or maybe he's attending classes in the university now. Or maybe he's seeing _her_. I guess it doesn't matters what he's doing now as long as he is happy.

And all of these only remind me once more that I'm not a part of his life any more. I sigh and get down from the tree. It's time to leave those memories behind and learn to live and appreciate the present life. For instance, I have a home to go home to. I smile as I recall what my brother said to me this morning. The warmth of his words still lingers in my chest. Perhaps I should hug him when I'm home afterwards. With that, I hasten my pace and head back to Seireitei without glancing back.

* * *

However, as I reach home, I immediately notice something is wrong. Everyone is rushing around anxiously. Suddenly I hear my name being called from the back.

"Rukia, where were you? We are looking for you everywhere." I turn and find Ukitake taichou standing behind me. His face is constricted as he fought the urge to cough.

"Ukitake taichou," I gasp. "What happened?"

"No time to explain now. Come with me." He grasps my wrist gently and starts walking with a steady but swift pace.

"Rukia, you have to stay calm of what I'm going to tell you. Your brother..." he has to pause at mid sentence and turn his face away to cough.

My heart drops when I hear him mentioning about brother. Nii-sama! Did something happen to him?

After a while, he finally regains his breath and continues, "Sorry about that... Your brother, he's being attacked by a mass number of Arankaru today. He's now at the intensive care unit of 4th division." He finally breaks the terrible news to me as we leave the house.

I halt abruptly to his words and stare in horror.

_Oh God, we just talked this morning and he's is still well and fine then. But now... he is lying in the intensive care unit!_

I wrench my wrist away from Ukitake taichou's grasp and run as fast as I can towards the 4th division. But he soon catches up.

"Where is nii-sama? Show me the way, please." I ask frantically when I reach the 4th division hospital.

"This way." Ukitake taichou leads me to brother's ward swiftly. I swing the door open and hurry into the room. I have to cup my mouth to prevent myself from crying out loud when I see the sight of my brother. Tears begin to stream down my cheeks and my body begins shaking uncontrollably as I approach his bed.

There he is, shutting his eyes tight and lying in stillness on the white bed sheet. I have never once seen him so pale and lifeless before.

"Nii-sama..." I hear my voice trembling. "Please don't die."

* * *

Author's note: Please don't hate me for letting Byakuya lying in coma. It's a painful decision for me to make as I like him very much. But this is an important twist to the story, so I have to force myself to do it. You'll see what I meant when you read the following chapter.

YL :

This comes a bit late but thanks anyway for R&R. I had to laugh when I read your review. About Inoue and Renji, I thought it will only be fair if I write from their perspectives. From this chapter onwards, the story will focus on Rukia and Ichigo all the way, as you wish. About the reiatsu, it's good that you point it out to me. It really slipped my mind when I wrote the first 2 chapters : P

amwong88:

Thanks for reviewing again and I think I have said it many times but I still meant it. Yeah, I know how much you root for Ichigo and Rukia. Don't worry, just sit back and enjoy the story.

rukiaprincess :

First of all, I really have no intentions to fool anyone about who Ichigo should be with. Hee...hee... but we shall see.

ruukii :

Thanks for your continuous support! I'll update as soon as I can.

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl :

Your name is really unique. Thanks for reading and enjoying my story. I'll definitely keep it up.


	8. Ichigo : Watching her

Sorry, haven't updates for quite some time. School has been busy and stuff. Anyway, I make up for it to upload two chapters at one go. So hope you'll enjoy the story.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 8 : Watching Her

* * *

I'll be leaving home again. I really have not idea how long it'll be - maybe for a few days, maybe for a week, maybe longer than that... But I didn't pack anything. Where I'll be going, it won't be any use. I glance at my room for one last time before I leave.

Everything is in order. Kon will take over my body while I'm gone. Besides, Orihime has promised to help me to watch him. If he ever dares to do something outrageous like jumping from roof to roof around the Karakura town or flirts with every girl he meets, I'll make sure Orihime reports it to me and he'll get it from me when I'm back. So it shouldn't be much problem.

I leap to the windowsill and jump off. Kon or rather the fake Ichigo waves at me by the window and shouts, "Remember to bring back nee-san this time."

What an idiot, he could've waked everyone up with that shout.

I arrive at Urahara's shop at 9.00 a.m. although he already warned me not to be too early. I wait anxiously in the guest room before he finally shows up after an hour.

"Yo, Kurosaki san. Good morning!" he greets me cheerfully.

"What a lovely morning it is today, don't you think?" he asks as if I would care whether it's a lovely morning or not.

I roll my eyes and ask impatiently, "So, what's the plan?"

"Be patient. Before that, I have news for you, both good and bad, depending on how you view it." The smugness in his smile suggests something is more to what he's going to tell.

"What's the news?" I hope it has nothing to do with Rukia.

"Captain Kuchiki's squad is attacked by a mass number of Arankaru yesterday. He is injured severely and he is still under coma now."

I chew his words over for a moment. Captain Kuchiki, that's Rukia elder brother. His ever cold and expressionless face appears in my mind as I recall how he looks. He is a strong captain, so strong that I almost got killed in our last fight and I merely scrape above him to win. It is hard to imagine him being defeated and lying in coma.

And Arankaru, I thought they are all supposed to be eliminated during the war. How the hell did they resurrect? This is disturbing. My mind shifts back to Rukia instantly. How will Rukia cope with this?

"And the good news will be...?" I ask warily.

"Well, I just told you the news." Urahara's eyes shine with a strange glint.

"How the hell is this a good news?" I yell at him in disbelief. I can never understand his bizarre mind a bit.

"Chill down, Kurosaki san. You already have the reason you need to enter the Soul Society." He smirks.

"So what are you suggesting? That I use an unconsciousness man to justify my entry to Soul Society?" I ask sarcastically.

He remains in silence as a clever retreat.

"That's what you meant, wasn't it? Answer me now." I press him further.

"Ah... looks like your mind is getting sharper. That's close but that's not all. As you suspected, Arankaru attacked his squad which is not a normal coincidence. Of course you can choose not to go if you detest this idea. It's up to you to decide."

I don't like this idea of taking advantage of someone's suffering one bit but it doesn't seem like I have any other options.

"Okay. I'll go," I sigh and give in at last.

"Good. Don't worry, I'll be going with you so it shouldn't be too bad," he pats on my shoulder. "This way."

* * *

Urahara makes me wait outside while he talks with Captain Unohana in her office and asks for her permission to visit Byakuya. When he comes out from her office, he nods to me and beckons me to follow him to Byakuya's ward.

I can't help but keep wondering whether I'll be able to see Rukia there on our way to Byakuya's ward. Thousands of possible scenarios keep flashing through my mind like a kaleidoscope and occupy my mind completely that I barely aware of the surroundings and those weird glances tossing our way.

At last when we reach his ward, Urahara pushes the door open slightly and peeps into the room. Then he put a finger in front of his lips as a signal to be quiet and gives me a gentle push to urge me enter the room.

With a deep breath, I push the door to open wider and walk into the room. I hold my breath for a second when I see a familiar, petite figure fallen asleep by the side of Byakuya and resting her head on his stiff body. That stupid girl... She must have worn herself out by staying up overnight to be able to fall asleep in such uncomfortable posture. I approach her quietly, not wanting to awake her.

I have seen many faces of hers – the annoyed face when I criticize her drawing, the plastic face she wears in school, the amazed face when I showed her how to use a straw to drink juices from a packet, the sorrowful face when she glanced back at me before she left with Renji and her brother to Soul Society... But I have never once seen her face during her sleep. She used to sleep in my closet. There's no way was I going to slid open the closet door in the middle of the night just to peep at her sleeping face like a pervert.

She looks so fragile and innocent in her sleep, like a child. When she sleeps, she transforms into someone completely different, someone soft and warm; unlike the hardened and cool person she is when she is awake. I'm content to just watch her in silence because it is a rare moment that I can stare at her wholeheartedly without her staring back at me and asking me what or why.

I trail a finger over her silky, raven hair lightly, feeling her warmth seep through my skin. Then she suddenly stirs and turns, causing me to curl my hand back at once. But she doesn't wake up. She murmurs some words in her dream and I catch the glimpse of a tear slide down from the corner of her closed eyes, leaving a wet trail on her cheeks.

_Please don't cry, Rukia_.

I retreat from the room and shut the door quietly. Urahara doesn't ask anything. He doesn't want to pry and I don't want to offer.

"I want to stay to hunt down those Arankaru." I finally say.

He turns to look at me. Then he nods with a knowing glance. We are about to leave the hospital when I notice a red-haired shinigami staring our way at the corridor – Abarai Renji.

* * *

Author's notes : I hope I didn't spoil the long waited scene where Ichigo met Rukia again, in her sleep. Do let me know what you think of this chapter.

ruukii :

This is chapter 8 for you. Hope you'll like it!

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl :

Yeah, Byakuya is too hot to die. Opps... did I slip anything?

rukiaprincess :

Thanks for trusting me! - And yes, it's a big compliment that you gave. Thanks for that too.

Miko-Ceres :

You are the first who tell me that you hope it'll be Ichigo x Orihime pairing! Don't worry, I'll still write about other characters besides Ichigo and Rukia. Thanks for enjoying my story.


	9. Renji : Forgive

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 9 : Forgive

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Of all the people that could have been here, he was the last on my list. But here he is, just coming out from Kuchiki taichou's ward. Is this a sick joke or something? Fury burns fiercely like fire catches on fuel all over me. Without a second thought, I hobble towards him and swing my crutch at him with full force. He is stunt for a moment but recovers quickly enough to dodge it.

"What is that for?" he retort.

"For coming back now, you son of bitch!"

What a great timing he has to come back now when Rukia is most vulnerable. She had been struggling so hard, perhaps too hard for her own good to put up a strong and stoic front and move on. Just when I watch her wound slowly heals as she regains her tranquil life, he's back to sabotage everything. All her struggles and effort will be meaningless and worthless.

We are about to brawl when Urahara casually steps in between us and immobilize our moves. "That's enough, both of you. You don't want to awake Kuchiki san, do you?"

"Hold back your words, Renji. I don't care how you call me but keep my mom out of it." that human brat growls at me.

Like hell I'm going to hold back my words!

I don't want to know what is his business here with former captain Urahara, but if he ever dares to get near Rukia again, I'll crush him to ashes.

"Don't ever let me see you again. And don't you ever approach Rukia," I clench my fist tightly and glare at him before I continue to head towards Kuchiki taichou's ward.

"Is this the best you can do? To threaten?" he taunts.

That brat really doesn't know when to stop. I can still whip his ass.

"I said enough is enough. We are not here to fight." Urahara raises his voice to interrupt again. With that he drags that brat away and leaves my sight.

That brat is lucky this time.

When I enter Kuchiki taichou's ward, Rukia seems to have slightly awaken. "Renji?" Her sleepy eyes squint at me as she raises her head from where it rested. Her face looks extremely pale and weary. Did she overhear anything?

"Why was it so noisy outside just now?" she mumbles as she rubs the back of neck and lean back against the chair. No, she doesn't know he was here.

"Nothing. Just some clumsy idiot bumps right into me," I answer her perfunctorily. She doesn't need to know he was here, at least not now.

"You should take care of yourself first, Rukia. This is not going to help if you fall sick too." I pour some water into a glass.

"No, let me..." she tries to get up and help.

"Arg... just sit there. I'm almost done. Here..." I held out the glass of water to her.

"Thanks." she smiles faintly and takes it from me. There is always a certain charm in her smile that is simply irresistible. I can't help but to smile back.

"How is your wound? I'm sorry I didn't visit you yesterday."

"No, the apology is mine. Kuchiki taichou won't be lying here if not because me... I was slow." I turn my face away as I recall that hideous incident yesterday as we fought the Arankaru.

A mass number of Arankaru had attacked us and we were soon out-numbered. The energy balls strike again and again. What makes things worse is that they can even wield zanpakutou. Many of the lesser seats barely withstood their attack. I fought back to back with Kuchiki taichou deflecting the energy balls the best we could and we even release Ban-kai. But they were too many. It was a loosing fight.

In the mist of battle, a damn Arankaru managed to deflect my attention and snap at my right leg, which slowed down my moves inevitably. That was all it needed to shoot its energy ball right at me. Its beam blinded my eyes and I thought I wouldn't live to see another day.

Everything happened in a flash. The next thing I remembered was blood splattered on my face and I realized a second later it wasn't mine. Kuchiki taichou had stood before me and took the blow himself. Time seemed to freeze for a brief moment before I saw him pitched forward and crashed to the ground. The other divisions arrived to our rescue at last. But it was too late.

"It wasn't your fault. These things happened." Her voice pulls me back to reality instantly.

I hadn't expected this from her, for her to console me in return. Doesn't she hate me? Why doesn't she punch me or something? I swore I won't dodge or flinch even if she does. Her kindness makes me feel guiltier than ever.

"Yes, it was MY fault. I failed him." I pound my fist against the wall.

"Stop it, Renji. He's alive. I don't think nii-sama saved you to see you like this."

Her wise words put me back into perspective and remind me once more that she's no longer the same girl I grew up with anymore. She had matured and grown wiser, more than I ever realize.

"I couldn't forgive myself." I drop my crutch and kneel before her. But she catches my arms and stops me from kneeling.

"There was nothing to forgive, idiot."

Then she bends down and picks up my clutch for me graciously. I look up and see no grudge but forgiveness in her dark, violet eyes. Those eyes are telling me to forgive myself. But I don't deserve such mercy.

"There's one more thing - I lied to you. That boy, Kurosaki Ichigo was here just now." I shut my eyes and wait for her to slap me or some sort of response. But she didn't. The shattering sound of the glass as it hit the floor already did it for her.

Some people are never meant to be forgiven.

* * *

Author's notes : Renji finally tell Rukia the news. How will she deal with it?

Believe it or not, I actually wrote two versions for this chapter, only a slight change at the end of the chapter. One is Rukia already knows before Renji tells her that Ichigo was there, another one is Rukia doesn't know until Renji tells her.

I had a really hard time to make up my mind. It crossed my mind maybe I should upload both versions and let you decide which one you prefer. Maybe I was out of my mind. But I didn't. I've chosen this version. Hope you'll like it.


	10. Rukia : Right Here Waiting

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 10 : Right here waiting

* * *

I had a dream.

I dreamt that he was here.

I could sense his reiatsu radiated behind me.

In my dream, I was lost in an unknown place. The fog surrounded me is so thick I could barely see anything except the shades of white and grey. I couldn't see him but I could felt that his reiatsu getting stronger and stronger as he approached. It felt so real that I wasn't sure anymore whether it was just my dream or was he really here. I struggled to open my eyes but they were as heavy as lead.

He was so near yet he halted at a distance from me. He simply stood there in silence. Then I suddenly felt his finger trailed over my hair. His warmth seeped through my hair and sent a light shiver to my skin. I stirred and turned but he immediately curled back his hand.

I stumbled forward and I turned my head in every direction to search for him but I couldn't see him. The fog was too thick. I cried in vain, "Ichigo, is that you?" There was no answer. Only my trembling voice echoed in the empty space. A tear escaped the corner of my eye and slid down my cheeks.

_Where are you?_

* * *

I thought it was just a dream, until Renji tells me otherwise. It was real. He was here. It wasn't my dream. But my mind refuses to accept it, the fact that he was here. It doesn't make any sense. It can't be true. He is living with his family and friends in the real world, where he belongs. Why had he come?

I stagger backwards as I try to steady myself and the glass slips from my grip. It shatters into pieces as it hits the floor.

"Rukia... I didn't mean to..." I look up and meet his gaze. Guilt and sorrow ooze from his eyes.

He thinks that's his fault? But he did nothing wrong.

"Thank you for telling me, Renji." I murmur softly and step forward to embrace him. His body stiffens for a second but he doesn't pull away. He must have understood. We stay like this and let the silence descend before I pull back.

"Ma... you'll have to step aside so that I can clean up the mess." I kneel down and start picking up the pieces of glass. One of the pieces cut my fingers and it begins to bleed.

"You are bound to cut yourself by picking it up with bare hands, stupid." he chides but I know he isn't really angry. He is never good at showing his concern so he always masks it with irritation.

"It's nothing, just a scratch. If you can't help, you should at least shut up and let me do my work." It's just an old habit of mine to fight back his words and we all know that old habit dies hard.

"Fine, I'll leave." He turns away and hobbles towards the door.

Some things never change – my antics never fail me.

It's only after he left that I allow myself to muse over what he said earlier – Ichigo was here.

* * *

"Nii-sama, can you hear me? There are so many things I wish to tell you. Please wake up soon. You have slept for a long while." I whisper near his ears.

I never leave nii-sama's side these days except going to the washroom once in a while. I wait, wish and pray that he'll awake everyday. But he didn't. His eyes are still tightly shut. Occasionally other captains or some of his subordinates will drop by to visit him but other than that, the room is rather quiet.

I speak to nii-sama whenever I can. Captain Unohana said it might help to stimulate his consciousness. I begin to tell him many things that I've never told him before. I told him about my childhood in Rukongai. I told him about those weird customs that I encountered in the real world. I told him how grateful I am to be adopted to the family and having him as a brother. Most of all, I told him how much he is loved.

Despite reading some books that Ukitake taichou kindly brought me, most of the time I do nothing much except staring out the window. Sometimes I would turn abruptly when I hear some footsteps approaching the door. Yet often to my disappointment, most of them just happened to pass by. That personthat I waited never come. He never comes again.

It wasn't news to me that some troops from Gotei 13 will be sent out to hunt down those Arankaru. So I didn't bother to pay much attention to those gossips among other shinigamis in the 4th division. Only one grips my attention.

"Is it true? I heard that the substitute shinigami from the real world will also join to hunt down those Arankaru."

Maybe I should have expected it. Ichigo is probably only staying because he is required to hunt down those Arankaru. Nothing more. He wasn't coming back for me. I'm an idiot to think or hope otherwise.

* * *

I hear that they are leaving by dawn today. I lean by the window sill and gaze out as the first ray of daylight shines through the clouds.

Ichigo, please stay alive. You have people who are waiting for you to go home.

I'll be waiting for you here to return safely.

Right here waiting...

* * *

Author's notes : Rukia still cares about Ichigo a lot despite the fact that she constantly thinks that Ichigo had moved on. Sometimes girls tend to think too much, especially on the negative side (sigh).

amwong88:

You got a point there about the 'what if'. But that's what makes a story interesting, don't you think: ) And I kind of feel bad for Renji too. He always has the wrong timing when it comes to Rukia.

ruukii :

Ha...ha... and I love the word you use to describe it – dramatic.

rukiaprincess :

It's very sweet of you to say that I'm your most favourite bleach author (blush). I know I'm certainly not the best bleach author around but I'll try my best to deliver my best in my work. As an author, this is the least I can do for you.

YL :

I'm not sure of what you meant by "You told me Rukia grown wiser. And I think her last reaction to Renji's news of Ichigo reflected that exactly." But thanks for reviewing again. I appreciate it very much.


	11. Ichigo : Resolution

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Turning right, turning left_

Chapter 11 : Resolution

* * *

There were a series of long, boring meetings among the captains and vice captain of Gotei 13 awaiting me after I requested to stay to hunt down those Arankaru. I didn't pay much attention to whatever they said in the meeting most of the time. Why do they always have to hold meetings? If they absolutely have to do it, can't they at least make it as brief and as efficient as possible? 

"Kurosaki Ichigo, did you listen to what I said just now?" asks Captain Yamamoto with a stern and husky voice.

"No, sir." I stand up and answer bluntly. "I apologize for that if it displeases you. But I thought I'm here for only one and only purpose – to hunt down those creatures. I can't understand why we have to sit here while we could have gone out to track them down instead." All the heads are turn and fix their gaze on me. But I can't care less. I have spoken what I wanted to.

"Hn, you're rather an honest man." His beard wiggles and his long white brows knit together creating more wrinkle to his already wrinkled and ancient face as he speaks. "Very well, if you wish so much to get into action, you can join the Covert Ops tomorrow at dawn."

"Hai," I bow slightly. So this old man is not that bad after all.

"Is there any other questions?"

"No." I don't really know much about the Covert Ops but I guess I can always ask Urahara about it later. I only want this meeting to end as fast as possible.

"Then all is dismissed."

* * *

This is not the first time it happens. I seem to be caught in my thoughts often these days. Sometimes I'm so lost in my thoughts that I will suddenly lost track of where I should be heading or what should I do at the moment. It feels like something nibbles away my memory and leaves a sudden void in my mind. 

_So you have come all the way to Soul Society for her. What's next? Ask her to give up her life here and leave with you?_

_She has family and friends here. Asking her to abandon everyone and everything here just to be with you, how selfish can you be?_

_Besides, you are just a human. What can you offer her? A life which aging and death are inevitable? Do you wish that she endure such life with you?_

_What if she won't be happy if she stays with you?_

_Then what? You stay here and let Kon take over your earthy body?_

_What about Karin, Yuzu, dad, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro..._

These swarming questions in my head are driving me crazy. I begin to force myself out of it by engaging myself in massive work out. This is the reason why I haven't visit Byakuya again. Who am I kidding? I mean I haven't visit Rukia again. I know she is always there by his side, doing everything that any doting siblings would have done under the same circumstances. But I can't see her unless I had figured all that out.

_Che... to come this far only to chicken out._ A voice mocks at me. It is none other than the hollow side of me talking to me in my head.

_Shut up, easy for you to say. It isn't you who is going to live it._ I retort.

_Hee...hee... fine with me. You're the master after all._

It talks to me more and more frequent these days. Sometimes I practically have to yell in my head to shut him up. I'm not sure whether it is common to hear another voice in our mind. But what the hack! People talk or even ague with their inner selves all the time. The only difference between sanity and insanity is that people who are insane tends to speak their mind out loudly.

A new resolution begins to form in my mind. I will not see her again unless I avenge her brother successfully. I can't see her empty-handedly. No, I won't see her empty-handedly. If those guys made her cry, I'll make them pay.

With that, I turn away from the path that head to 4th division and prepare myself with some serious work out for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

The sky is already darkened in hue as the day drawing to its end when I finally slump to the ground and panting for breath. I grab Zangetsu instantly when I hear approaching footsteps. But I relax a little when I recognize the reaitsu. I need not even to turn to know who I will find behind me. 

"How did you find me?"

"Che... how difficult can it be? Even a blind can find you with your reiatsu scurrying everywhere like maniac."

My nose twitches as I sniff a foul alcoholic smell in the air that makes my stomach flip. That tattoo freak is drowning himself with sake. He's still as annoying as before. But a drunken man's babble can be excused. I wonder what is it that he wants now.

"Don't go tomorrow," he suddenly blurts out. "For Rukia's sake."

I sit up abruptly and stare at him, dumb-founded. He continues to drink from his sake bottle and ignores me as if he hasn't spoken those words. Before I recover from the shock, he already gets up on his feet and limps away in unsteady footsteps.

For the very first time, I begin to see past his bizarre tattoo and loud facade of him and see the real man in him instead. Maybe Rukia needs a man like him more than a boy like me. But because of him, I can leave tomorrow without any reservations, knowing fully well that he will take care of her if anything happens to me

_Don't ever leave her side, Abarai Renji. Because she will need you to be there when I'm gone. For that, I owe you my debt._

* * *

"Hey, kid. Wear this." A man who seems to be the captain of the Covert Ops unit hand me a mask. I hardly recognize who is who because they all look identical with the masks on their faces. But this one seems to be different from the rest. Strength emits from his tanned and well-toned body. And the way he speaks demands authority and filled with confidence. 

I couldn't explain why but it simply makes me feel uncomfortable and uneasy to wear a mask. It reminds me of the times when the hollow side of me emerged and covered my face with the skull mask. But as much as I detest the idea, I obey to his words and wear the mask given to me.

_Nice mask you got there..._ I hear its voice again. Its "compliment" sends shivers down my spine.

_Shut up!_

_It's always the same old thing. Can you come up with something more original?_ It teases.

_Go to hell! You like it?_ I finally lose my temper and I almost yell it out. For once, I feel rather fortunate to have the mask on because no one will notice my twisted features in anger.

_Yeah... love it._ It laughs with a hideous voice. I wanted to shun my ears to its voice.

"Let's move it. We're heading South, where they last appeared." Much to my relief, the captain's voice snaps my mind back to reality and breaks me off from its voice instantly.

With that, we head off and advance to the South, to the unknown fate awaiting us there.

* * *

Author's notes : 

The struggles in Ichigo are the hardest part to write because it'll serve to justify why he didn't meet Rukia before he left.

And I rather enjoy writing the dialogues between Ichigo and his inner hollow self. It seems like his inner hollow has better sense of humour than him. : )

About the Covert Ops, I only know them as a special army unit, something similiar to Anbu in Naruto. They appear only once in the manga and I remember they wore mask. So correct me if I get the wrong idea about them.

chibi-nin-Adara :

Umm... I ain't going to spoil it by telling you which pairing I decide : ) Hee... hee... I can be evil at times. -

Thanks for reviewing for another fanfic that I wrote. It's my very first fanfic I attempted. Therefore it meant a lot to me that someone actually enjoys it.

rukiaprincess :

Your review never fails to put a smile on my face : )

Clazziquai :

I'm sure many other bleach fans out there like RenRuki pairing. But I'm glad you enjoy this story as it is. : )

Ruukii :

That's what I'd like to show – the changes in Rukia gradually. I'm happy that you notice it. : )

YL :

Oh I see... : ) Umm... I think your question is already answered in this chapter.


	12. Orihime : Open Doors

Exam is coming and I still have tones of assignment yet to submit. I don't think I'll able to update as often as I used to from now onwards. But I'll still keep on writing nonetheless.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 12 : Open doors

* * *

I take an aspirin and gulp it down with some water. As usual, every night before I go to bed, I will sit at my desk and pull out a pink cover book from my drawer. Tonight will not be any different.

It was a present from nii-san for my thirteen-year-old birthday. It comes with a lock and two little golden keys. I treasure it very much as it was one of the few things that nii-san left me. I unlock my diary slowly and flip to a new page before I begin to write:

_Dear diary,_

I know writing diary is such an old-fashion thing but I always think that a diary is a girl's best friend. I confide most things to Tatsuki and nii-san. No doubt, they are the dearest person in my life and I'd called Tatsuki as my living diary. But still there are few things that I find it difficult to tell them. Sometimes I don't even know where to begin to tell them. That's why I write diary. It has become an important daily ritual for me now.

I stare at the blank page of my diary for a long moment. The tip of my pen is pressing against it yet no word is written. For the very first time, I don't know what to write after the entry line. Nothing significant comes to my mind. My mind is just as blank as the page that stares back to me. Maybe it is because of the aspirin that I took.

What's today's date? It slips my mind again. I seem to forget things easily these days. I forget lunches sometimes dinners, forget to pay bills, forget to turn off the gas after I boiled water... I lost track of exactly how many things I forgot, but ironically I remember that today is the fifth day he left to Soul Society.

And I still remember the day before he left. He came to my apartment when I least expected. He apologized to me for that incident on our first date. He need not apologize in the first place. It wasn't his fault. In fact it wasn't anyone's fault. I guess things are just never meant to be between us_. "Of course we are friends!"_ I remember his words well. Somehow I've come to accept the fact that we are friends and we'll always be.

I called him "Kurosaki kun" again that day but he insisted to be called by his first name. I had to laugh when I saw the awkward expression on his face when I asked him to call me Ohime chan instead. It is so unlike him. Then he laughed. Maybe miracles do happen after all if you have enough faith in it. It was the first time I ever saw him laughed. And I don't think I can ever forget his laugh. He should smile and laugh more. It suits him better than his knitting brows.

He told me that he'll leave town the next day and he had asked me to do a favour for him to look out for Kon. He never explains why he left again but I guess I understand. That's a tacit secret between us. He'll leave alone this time and I know he wouldn't want me to follow or interfere. Ichigo is like that – once he made up his mind about something, nothing will change his decision. As his friend, I can only stay and wish the best for him, that he'll find whatever he seeks in that place.

Knock...knock... I wonder who would have come at this hour. Probably Tatsuki. Not that I mind. I shove my diary back into the drawer and walk over to open the door.

"Ishida kun!" I gasp.

He lets out a cough to his hand to clear his throat before he says, "Sorry for disturbing this late, Inoue. I heard that you are not well. I passed by the 24 hour convenient shop just now to buy some cup ramen and I thought you might need this..." he hands me a plastic bag filled with some aspirin.

"Thank you, Ishida kun." I smile at him.

"Ah...it's nothing. You don't need to thank me, Inoue chan." He looks away and adjusts his glasses.

He always seems cold and aloof but I know he isn't half as cold as he would like to believe. Deep down he is really a warm and caring person. It is just that he is reluctant to show it for some reasons or another. I see past that long ago but I decided not to blow his cover. Let him believe whatever he likes to believe.

Sometimes I find it amusing to see him trying so hard to keep his cool in front of everyone else and it makes me feel the urge to tell him that it's unnecessary to do so. He need not pretend to be someone else to look cool. He is cool in his own fashion.

"Would you like to come in?" I offer.

"Um... no, I don't think so. I think I should leave now. It's getting late. Besides you should rest more." With that, he turns to leave.

"Thanks again for this, Ishida kun." I hold up the plastic bag that he gave me. "Goodbye and good night."

He raises a hand without glancing back as he leaves. And I smile to myself with a new warmth lingering in me.

I shut the door and return to my desk. Then I pull out my diary from my drawer again and begin to write from where I left:

_I remember someone once told me that when one door is closed, another one will be open. Staring at the closed door too long will only make you overlook the open ones. Maybe it's time for me to stop staring at the closed door and look for the open ones instead._

* * *

Author's notes : Inoue finally decides to move on! How do you find this chapter? Do let me know. Thanks for reading.

rukiaprincess :

Thanks for enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. It meant the world to me. : )

ruukii :

I'm glad that you enjoy the previous chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well : )


	13. Ichigo : Revelation Of The Past

Sorry, it's been a long while I haven't update. No excuse for that, but anyway here's another chapter.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 13 : Revelation Of The Past

* * *

I could feel the wind rustling in my ears as we flew through the trees at high speed. The woods was still veiled in the morning mist and the air was slightly chilly despite it is mid-summer now.

The group is consisting a total of eight persons. We splat into two smaller groups and moved in diamond form, with one leading in front, two at both sides and one at the back. I seldom conversed with the rest of the group along the journey unless it is deemed necessary. Even then, it'll be mainly conveyed in body sign language.

We only halted briefly, just long enough to revitalize ourselves with some water and light food before we continued our journey. And we have to be extra careful not to leave any remains behind because it could signal our location. Every second is counted on such mission. Stopping will give the enemy a little more distance and risk loosing the evidence of enemy's trail.

We traveled for one whole day until night falls when the commander finally signaled us to stop over for the night. We took turns to watch and I was the first to watch. After that, I tried to get some rest by lying down under a tree. But tried as I may, I found myself unable to sleep. Then I got up again and decided to stay awake for the night.

I sat down by the fire and looked up to the sky. I'm never one to take notice or stop to appreciate things like how beautiful the sky looks. But I must say that the sky that night was really a sight. Thousands and maybe millions of stars were scattering in the dark sky. I seldom get to see such sight back in Karakura. Those nights... I was either too occupied by rushing to the place where the hollows are or too tired that I slumped to my bed and fell asleep in no time.

"Beautiful night huh?" a voice broke my musing.

I turned and found the man who spoke to me this morning sat besides me. He lifted his mask and revealed his face. He looked neither young nor old, but I guess he's around the same age of captain Kuchiki, maybe. His face was kind but the depth in his eyes was unfathomable. I nodded slightly but I did not answer his question.

After a while, he spoke again, "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Anyway just call me Mitarashi. How is your day, kid? Sorry, I missed your name and what's your name again?"

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo, Mitarashi-sama. My day is fine and thanks for asking," I answered cautiously. He sounded friendly but I'm not sure what this man really wants from me.

"Good, there's four more hours to go before dawn. Tomorrow will be another long day. Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?" he patted my shoulder like an elder brother would.

I was a little surprise but it felt awfully comfortable. Strangely after he'd mentioned it, signs of sleepiness began to catch up with me. Then I started thinking: maybe I'm being too skeptical, maybe he was just trying to be friendly and maybe I should really get some sleep.

"Is it okay if I do so?"

"Sure, go ahead. I can take care of the rest." He smiled.

I had a dreamless sleep afterwards until dawn.The second day had begun and we are up and moving again.

* * *

At last, we reached the place where the Arankaru attacked division sixth's squad at noon. Nothing much left behind except some burnt grass, torn trees and dried blood stains on the soil that evidence a fierce fight had happened there some time before. We continued to search around the area thoroughly but found nothing useful. We were too slow. Five days has been wasted before we arrived.

_To come this far and for nothing!_

I felt like screaming and slashing someone but in the end I only opted to slash some grass out of frustration, frustrated at both myself and the situation itself. But it didn't help to change anything. We had no choice but to head back to report to the superior.

I didn't speak a word during our journey back to Seiretei. And the rest of the group knew better than to just leave me alone to my brooding. We stopped for another night. I've volunteered to watch for the rest of the night knowing fully well that I won't be able to sleep anyway.

The sky is as beautiful as the night before but I'm not in the mood to appreciate it. Mitarashi-sama approaches in my direction again. I feel like walking away from him but I refrain. He didn't try to initiate any conversation like the night before. In fact he wasn't even looking at me. Instead he just sits by my side and begins to smoke silently.

It suddenly struck me like a deja-vu - it reminds me of my stupid dad smoking in front of mom's grave three years ago.

"_I thought you already quit smoking, dad."_

"_I did. You know, when I started dating your mom, she made a comment once that the way I smoke looks handsome."_

"_Come to think about it now, that's the only time she ever complimented me of my looks. Therefore I only smoke once a year in front of her grave." _

"You remind me of someone."

"Really?" he raises a curious eyebrow.

"You remind me of my dad."

"Ah..." he smiles and takes another puff of his smoke. "And you remind of me someone too, Kurosaki-kun,"

"I knew a man. You resemble him a lot, not just by appearance but also the way you speak and the way you act. He's a good man but it's a pity that he died young. If not, I'm sure you two will get along very well."

"Who is he?"

"He's Shiba Kaien, the former vice captain of division thirteen."

Shiba Kaien... I repeated his name unwittingly. Wait, that name sounds familiar, Ganju's last name is also Shiba! Could it be that they're related or even siblings?

"Sadly the Shiba clan is only left with his younger sister, Shiba Kuukaku and his youngest brother, Shiba Ganju now."

So, this man called Kaien is really the brother of Ganju. I wonder why Ganju never spoke of him in front of me before.

Just then, the air suddenly gets heavier and we both can feel the presence of some strong, unusual reiatsu. The Arankaru! They are here! Mitarashi quickly rushes to alarm the others.

I unsheathe my Zangetsu and prepare myself to fight. In just seconds, I can see that there are eight of them appear before us. Their half broken skull masks shine under the dim light of stars. Those malicious grins plastered on their face make me want to rip it down all the more.

"Let's begin, boys. Today none of you will be leaving alive."

"Says who?" I lurch forward and swing Zangetsu at him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hooh... another chapter done.

Mitarashi is just an OC that I created accidentally, he is just a person who is supposed to know Kaien in the past. I created him in the first place because I think Ichigo ought to have someone to tell him about Kaien.

I think it's fun to have an OC sometimes because it's up to me entirely how I would like to portray his character.

As usual, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

YL:

About the questions you asked, I think it's best that I leave that to your imagination. : )

rukiaprincess :

Thanks, I'm glad you like it. It's my first attempt to write about orihime and ishida. Thanks for wishing me good luck on my exam. My exam hasn't started yet but it will in a week time.

ruukii :

Yes, I've read chapter 199. It's a nice surprise that Kubo Tite sensei actually explores that rare side of her, that shows that she's more than a mere air-head.


	14. Ichigo : Crimson Sky

I have to warn you before hand that this chapter is pretty **violent** with all the fighting scenes.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

right, turning left

Chapter 14 : Crimson sky

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, don't be too hasty. We should stay and fight together."

A figure flickers and appears in front of me, stopping my sword by holding its edge single-handedly. It was none other than Mitarashi-sama.

"Heh... so you are that brat's leader huh? Lucky for him. He would've died and still had no idea what hit him." One of the Arankaru with a bulky build mocks.

I bite my lower lip hard to fight the urge to yell back right away. Much as I hate to admit it, what both of them said are true.

What would Rukia say if she sees me like this?

_Baka, don't just attack without thinking! That's called suicide! Use your brain if you have any and think! _

She would probably yell at me like that. She used to be there whenever I fight, always giving me orders, bossing me around and yelling at me how I should fight. But she's not here now. And I'm glad she's not here to witness this. I have a gut feeling that this will be a nasty fight, very nasty fight.

_I will not lose, Rukia. This is the battle I fight for you, for us. _

"Bankai !" I release my bankai and the rest of our scout also releases their zanpakutou. I grit my teeth and hold up Zangetsu in defense position.

"Perfect, we are in even number. Pick your favourite, boys."

They scatter and encircle us in the centre. We are now standing back to back, each facing an enemy. Black against white. Good against evil. Then there is an utter silence. The air is dense with immense spirit pressure and killing intent. Neither us nor them move. The only sound that can be heard is the rustling sound of zanpakutou, crying out for the thirst of blood. Any movement will break the tension and trigger the battle right away.

With a single shuffle of feet, thus the battle begins. Both parties lunge forward and metal clashes with metal in the air.

"Che, how pathetic! You mean this is your ban-kai?"

My opponent is that bastard who mocks at me. He lashes out at me first but I merely evade and dodge his attacks, carefully observe the pattern of his moves and strikes. His zanpakutou is in axe form with double edge. His strikes are powerful enough to crack the earth when it hit but not fast enough for me.

"What's the matter, brat? Too afraid to strike?" he taunts.

He seems over-confident with that constant smirk plastered on his hideous face, covered by half skull mask. He will definitely pay for underestimating me.

"Are you finished? You're too noisy." I cut him off.

"Big mouth you have. This is merely warm-up. I haven't release my full strength yet."

Suddenly I can feel his spiritual force leaps up, its sheer pressure sandwich against my chest, making me harder to breath. But I plant my feet firmer into the earth and stand still.

In a blink of eye, he vanishes before my eyes. His speed has doubled! I scowl. Looks like I can't afford to hesitate either. I swing Zangetsu to my back and block his axe just in time. I knew the tricks and I already seen through his moves.

I can win. I will win.

We both leap backwards after our blades clash. Without wasting another second, I charge forward again at my highest speed and release Ten Sa Zan Getsu (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon) at him.

_We have a deal to fight together. Now take all the strength that you need, old man._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO... Impossible!" he roars as I slice his body into half.

His black blood spatters to my face and drips from the tip of Zangetsu slowly as I watch him crumble into dust. One is out. I turn to help others to combat the remaining Arankaru.

* * *

Damn... they are so stubborn. Why don't they just die? We have been fighting for hours and we are now panting for breath. I'm at my limit and I know they are probably close to theirs too. The smell in the air stinks with the coppery tang of blood and other body fluids. We have lost half of our scouts but they are only left with three. We are still at advantage, sort of.

I think I had a slash across my back, a stab in my right thigh, a numb right arm and some broken ribs. Fatigue and blood lost had taken a toll on me. But I struggle to stand despite every muscles of mine screams in pain. My eyes begin to see double and I have to shake my head and squint my eyes to see.

I can't fall here. Rukia is waiting for me. Inoue, Karin, Yuzu, dad, Kon... are waiting for me too. No, I can't fall here.

_You look awful. Need a hand here? I can help you defeat those guys and then you can go home. And everyone is happy._ It's him again. My head begin to spin with his voice echoing inside my head.

_Shut up! I don't need your help._ The offer sounds tempting enough but I will not fall for that bait.

_Why? I'm only showing concern for you, for us._

_Us? There are no us. Only you and me. Don't ever mix that up, idiot! _

_Admit it! You need me. You can't go on by yourself. If not because of me, you would have been long dead._

Won't he ever stop talking? He's so annoying. Arg... my headache is killing me. My limps give away and I collapse to my knee at last. My vision blurs again before darkness envelopes me. For a second, I thought I saw the world around me suddenly tint with crimson. The last glimpse I caught was Zangetsu old man appears again.

* * *

When my eyes fluster open and I look around me, I'm no longer in the battle field but in that world again, lying on the surface of that same building perpendicularly. Actually physically I'm still at the battle field but spiritually, so to speak, I'd entered my inner world.

This is not good. The last time I entered here was the fight with Zaraki Kenpachi three years ago. Zangetsu old man had given me a second chance to claim back my zanpakutou. But this time, I'm not sure why I am here again.

"So, you have waked up. Get up now. Fight me. If you win, then you can go back and continue your fight. But if you lose, I shall take over and fight for you." the hollow side of me says coldly.

"What! This is crap! I have no time for this. I'm leaving right now."

"Unfortunately, I can't allow you to do this." he starts spinning his sword by the hilt wrap.

I turn to face Zangetsu for support but that old man only wrap his hands, standing on a stick and watching us silently. Apparently he doesn't intend to help me either. I'm on my own. The situation really sucks! After all the shit I went through, I still have to fight with my hollow self!

Before I can think any further, my hollow self already threw its sword towards me leaving me no room to think. I manage to dodge but I tear my wound as I land heavily on my knees. Blood begin to sip through my robe again.

My head can't think straight any more and I barely dodge his attacks to stay alive. This isn't a fair fight in the first place. But the world is never fair anyway. God must hate me huh? I cough out more blood and lean most of my weight on my sword for support.

"Do you surrender?"

"Never."

"Very well. Take this." He swings his sword at me. I'm too battered to move and I thought this is it.

But suddenly Zangetsu old man appears before me and the sword in the hand of my hollow self vanishes. "You can't kill him. Hush, leave now."

I see and hear nothing after that.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry that I left a cliff hanger at the end of chapter 13. The truth is I don't really know how to write a fight scene. This is the first time I ever try to write a fight scene. I'm really nervous here about how it'll turn out. Hopefully it's not too bad. : P

rukiaprincess :

You are such a sweetheart. Do you know that? Give you lots of cookies and ice cream. ; )

Danny-171984 :

About Renji and Rukia, I share the similiar view with you. I think they are like a family, they might drift apart but there's a strong bond that'll always bind them.

Thanks for the reminder of anonymous reviews. I didn't aware of that. I guess whether I get many reviews or not is beyond my control. I love to get reviews, but even if I don't, I'll still continue to write. : )

I hope I didn't disappoint you for the fight scene. Do let me know if there's anything that I need to improve.

mikeee :

Err...sorry for the cliff hanger. But thanks for enjoying the story. Actually I didn't decide any writing style for the story in the first place because initially it was meant for two shots. But when I continue the chapters, I decided to stick to that 'style' : )

seal-chan :

Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as well.


	15. Rukia : Friends

I find it increasingly difficult to write from the first person POV as the story advances and become more complicated. Sorry for any confusions of the time line.

I have something big in mind of where the story is leading. And I think I'll have to break the story into 2 volumes soon and change the style of writing in order to ensure the flow of the story is not interrupted or forced.

In the mean time, I'll try my best to keep the story coherent with the previous chapters while advancing the plot. In case you are confused, this chapter starts from Rukia's POV on the day when Ichigo left to hunt the Arankarus, please refer to chapter 10. Then things will pick up from there.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 15 : Friends

* * *

"Why are you still here?"

That was the first question that Renji asked when he barged into the room. He didn't even bother to knock before he came in. I didn't reply his question. I didn't even turn my face to see him. My eyes keep gazing to the sky outside yet all I saw was emptiness.

"Don't you wish to see him one last time before he leaves?" he asked quietly as he walked over and leaned against the window sill.

I opened my mouth, wanted to say something but the voice died in my throat. Tears started flowing down my cheeks before I even realized it. Without saying a word, he wrapped his hands around my shoulders and clutched my head to his chest. I hid my face, moistened with tears, into his chest. My fist curled in the folds of his robes as I shuddered in my sobs.

His body was the only warmth that enveloped me. I felt inexplicably secure in his arms as I listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart underneath his robe. I could hear a faint voice whispering to me, "It's okay to cry and let it go". He stroked my hair in silence and let me cry until I calm down.

"Shh... it's not too late now. We can still make it." he murmured as he pulled back and wiped away my tears gently.

But I shook my head slowly and lowered my eyes.

"Why? I thought..." he asked, his confusion apparent in his voice.

_Because I don't want to hold him back. _

_Because it's too painful for me to watch his back as he leaves._

_Because we shall meet again if it's meant to be._

_Because I will always be here if he comes back._

_Because it's a promise that I made to myself. _

_Because he's all the reason I need._

"You know, both of you are just as stubborn. He's determined to leave and you are determined to stay. I really don't know what to do with you two."

His words jarred me and I looked up to meet his gaze.

"What did you mean by that?" I gasped.

He twitched uncomfortably under my scrutiny. After a while, he finally spoke up as he scratched his red spike in frustration.

"Damn! Why is it always me to be the _messenger_?"

"Renji, please..." I sounded somewhat pathetically.

"Alright," he let out a sigh and gave in reluctantly. "It wasn't something worth mentioning. I met him last night. But we barely even talked."

A lie. He's definitely concealing something but I supposed it's a guy's stuff, not something that a man whose pride as big as his would want to talk about. For all that he had done for me, maybe I should at least spare him a little pride and privacy this time.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. It isn't important now."

He stared at me. His face betrayed his shock and disbelieve. And then I smiled the first genuine smile in these three years, for a genuine friend. He blinked a few times then he broke into a broad grin.

"You look stupid grinning like that."

"Still finding every chance to mock me huh?"

The uneasiness in the atmosphere suddenly seemed to evaporate and vanish.

"Don't worry. He'll come back," he said reassuringly.

I smiled back and nodded to him. _I know._

New hopes began to restore in my heart. Maybe things will turn out to be alright like he said it would. And for once I decided to believe him. It's amazing how those simple words can make such a difference. Waiting suddenly doesn't seem so long and lonely anymore when there's a friend who will always stand by you. And that's all that matters.

* * *

Author's Note:

My exam is not over yet. I know I should be studying but I'm writing just to break away from study for a while.

I know this chapter is sort of short and didn't advance much in plot. But I feel it's necessary to slow things down a bit after all that fight scenes in chapter 14. Or you can also read this as my excuse for being lazy. Well, it's up to you. : P

Till next time I write again, ja ne!

* * *

rukiaprincess :

I've read chapter 121. I was just as excited as you. Rukia has an awesome zanpakutou! Yeah, maybe I'll include that in my story. : P

mikeee :

Yeah, of course he isn't invincible. He is just human. : )

Danny-171984 :

It is? Thank you. It's a relief to hear that. You're being very kind to me. : )

I think my writing is deteriorating. I'll try harder next time to write better fight scenes.

kittyblah:

Sorry for the confusion. I hope this chapter is not as confusing to you.


	16. Ichigo: Awakening

I'm not really proud of chapter 15 but it surprised me that the hits were the highest among all the chapters except chapter 1. Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter is of better quality.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

Turning right, turning left

Chapter 16 : Awakening

* * *

"Awake, Ichigo... Sleep no more." I hear a voice calling from a distance, urging me to wake up. I crack open my eyes slowly only to find myself surrounded by an utter and impenetrable darkness.

"Where am I? Am I dead? I can't see a thing."

The air is still and stagnant. I strain my ears to hear but hear nothing further, even my own voice falls dead in the void. My entire body is numbed in great pain. I try to drag myself upright but I only managed to get to my knees. I begin to grope on in blindness, not knowing where it will lead me to.

Time soon passes out of my reckoning and I'm not sure how long I had been groping on like that. My sense becomes duller and I only manage to go on mainly by the sheer force of my will.

At last, a long pale gleam in the distance brings hope to my mind. I grope on with the remaining strength and resolution towards the source of light. The light grows before me. A breeze of fresh air rushes against my face as I finally reach the opening. I shut my eyes momentarily and open them again slowly in order to adjust my sight to the sudden brightness.

I begin to squint my eyes and look around me. A borderless green meadow stretches in front of me. I crash to the soft grass beneath me and roll my back onto it as weariness and agony overwhelm me. The sky is blue and ethereal with white, fluffy clouds floating around. It is a fine day. And I feel like I can just doze off by lying there, despite the bad condition of my body.

"You shouldn't stay. Why are you lingering?" a husky, familiar voice jerks me and I shift my head to track its source. It is none other than Zangetsu, staring at me indifferently.

"Why am I here?"

My mind is in utter confusion and that's the first question that comes to my mind.

"That isn't the question. The question is why are you still here?"

"What kind of answer is that, old man?" it literally pisses me off.

"Ichigo, you can't stay. Or he will take over you completely." He says gruffly.

He? What the hell is he talking about?

"Do you not remember?" he asks tentatively.

"Remember what? Stop playing riddles with me!" I yell at him, absently forgetting about my broken ribs. I let out a sharp cry of pain and curse when I feel a pang of pain in my chest.

He steps forward, grabs the front of my collar and drags me right up. I wince and about to yell at him again but he cuts me off abruptly as he glares at me and hisses, "If you can't remember by yourself, I'm going to make you remember."

He curls his fist until his knuckles become white and holds it right in front of my face in a threatening manner.

"Che, is this only way you know how to deal with me?" I mock.

"Ichigo, you have to remember." He persists, sounding somewhat serious. "You don't have much time left."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, I shut my eyes, begin to concentrate and try to recall the last memory in my mind.

I was fighting... with the Arankaru... crimson... darkness... awake... that building... a white face and black eyes with red orbs...

He said something...

"_If you lose, I shall take over and fight for you..."_

My eyes snap open.

"Remember now? Good. We're leaving."

"How?"

The vision of everything suddenly blurs and an unseen force pulls me down and sinks me into the earth beneath me like quick sand. Then once again, everything fades into darkness.

* * *

The next time I open my eyes again, I freeze as I find myself pinning Mitarashi-sama to a tree and... I'm pressing my zanpakutou at his throat!

It can't be...

This is insane!

I jolt back in shock only to find the edge of another zanpakutou pressed firmer to my throat. A low voice hisses, "Don't move or I'll slit your throat in a second!"

My grip on the hilt loosens and let it drop to the ground. Unable to think or act, all I can do is keep staring at Mitarashi-sama and the long reddish line on his neck.

What happened? What happened to me?

Why did I ever do that?

Nothing makes sense!

My hands are bent to the back and shackled together immediately after I dropped my zanpakutou.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are now officially under arrest. You are the main suspect for the murder of two Covert Ops squad members and attempt to murder the squad leader, Mitarashi."

* * *

Author's note: Well, officially Part I of the story ends here. I won't be around for around one month, so there won't be any updating for the moment after this chapter. I'll certainly continue to write but I just need to take a break, that's all. Please read on for the Q&A if you are interested to know more about the story.

Thank you for reading. Till next time I write again, ja ne.

kittyblah:

Umm... it's a relief to hear that. Thanks for reading and reviewing. : )

rukiaprincess :

Thanks for your good luck wishing. My first paper did turn out well, I guess. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

TwilightHack :

Thanks, I'm glad that you like it. I hope you'll continue to read on.

ruukii :

Happy to see that you're back. : )

I admit that I made both of them to be really, really stubborn in my story. After all, it's their stubbornness that leads this story to where it is if you know what I mean.

Thanks for wishing me good luck for my exam.

mikeee:

Thanks, I will. Don't worry, they'll meet again very soon.


	17. Q & A

Well, it's quite a long journey for me to come this far. Below are just some Q&A's if you are interested to find out. : )

**Q: Why named it "Turning right, turning left"?**

**A:** Actually I was inspired by an illustration book named "A Chance of Sunshine" by jimmy. Its Chinese title is literally "Turning left, turning right". Its storyline is simple yet captivating.

Synopsis of that book: the boy always choose to turn left wherever he walks while the girl always choose to turn right wherever she walks. One day they met each other in front of a round fountain, they spent a happy evening together but parted when it rained heavily. They never met each other since then although they missed each other madly. The irony is that they actually lived next door to each other in an apartment but they didn't know that. I'm not telling you the ending of that story. Huh... huh...

Rukia and Ichigo face similiar circumstances in my story. They've parted for few years, though they still miss each other and long to be together, their choice is actually contradicting. She chooses to "let go" in chapter 1; he chooses to want her back in chapter 2. She chooses to stay and wait for him; he chooses to leave and hunt down those Arankaru. The only thing they share is perhaps their stubbornness.

**Q: My perception on the characters?**

**A: **Firstly, **Rukia** (our heroine!) – I think Rukia has matured and toned down her temper due to the years and all these things that happened to her. She becomes considerate to others feeling and will no longer push others to their limits to get her way. She isn't as bold and fiery as she used to be. All in all, she has changed the most I would say.

Next, **Ichigo** (our dashing hero!) – I think Ichigo didn't change as much as Rukia. A part of him still remains as a boy and he still acts impulsively but he'd learned to step back and think before he jumps into things. Let's just say he's still trying to find his way in his path to become a man.

**Renji **– I like Renji, really, sometimes even more than Ichigo. : P Renji is still as protective of Rukia as ever. He's always there for her. He's more like a brother figure to Rukia. Although he might have a deeper feeling for her, he hides it well. And he's willing to sacrifice his own wish for Rukia's happiness.

**Orihime** – I've always felt that she's more than a mere air-head. She's observant and sensitive, more than people perceive. Apart from her cheerfulness and optimistic image she projects, she does have a melancholy side of her that she rarely shows other. And I like to explore that side of her more. She's healing from the wound of her unreturned love for Ichigo and who knows she will find someone better. : )

Others side characters:

**Urahara** – As I've mentioned before, I know little of him. He's a mysterious man. He can be a joker yet dead serious when he wants to. He can see things that no one else could and a genius in his own right.

**Byakuya** – Another favourite character of mine in Bleach. I see him as a loving brother although he seems cold outwardly; he cares a great deal for Rukia. He's open up a little more now to Rukia after the SS Arc. And I hope to write more about him in the future.

**Ishida** – He's quite a funny character, trying to look cool all the time. Sometimes he tries too hard. He holds his pride as the last Quincy highly. He is also chivalrous towards opposite gender, especially towards Orihime. Hee... hee...

**Mitarashi – **He's the only OC in this fic. Shh... I steal his name from the last name of Anko in Naruto. He resembles Isshin, laid back and wise, but without the comical antic of Isshin of course. Apparently he's someone whom Ichigo respects as an elderly figure.

**Q: What to expect in volume II of this story?**

**A:** Well, part I ends with Ichigo being arrested for the murder of two Covert Ops squad members and attempt to murder the squad leader, Mitarashi. So part II will weigh on the impact of Ichigo's trial on all those who care for him and also on the whole Soul Society. The scenario is somewhat similiar to Rukia's execution but this time the table is turned. I'm not sure whether they are going to execute him or not because I haven't even start writing yet. Many more characters will be appearing, so it's going to be interesting for me to write. Enough said, I shouldn't be giving away too much.

**Q: When will volume II be released?**

A: Most probably end of December or early next year. I need to take a break from writing. Resting is preparing for the journey ahead after all.

* * *

I think that's all for now. If you like to know more or discuss it further, you can email me. You can find my email add from my profile. 

Thanks to all those who've reviewed and followed my fic. I wouldn't have continued this fic so far if not because of the encouragements from you! Just want to let you know I really appreciate it.


End file.
